1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an input device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as writing memos, receiving and transmitting e-mails and managing schedules. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
In order to execute such various functions and to perform input of information, the mobile terminal is provided with an input device. Such input device is implemented in various forms, e.g., a dome switch, a touch pad, a touch screen, a jog wheel and so on.
The input device implemented as a dome switch is configured to input information in a pressing manner, which is applied to a QWERTY-type keypad, a home key, a side key for volume control, etc. In case of an input device configured to generate different control commands according to a pressed position of a key such as a side key, not only a desired switch but also a neighboring switch may be pressed to cause a malfunction. In order to solve such problem, improving a structural part of the input device should be considered.